


Lazy Sunday

by chesapeakecannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakecannibal/pseuds/chesapeakecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal & Will's daily routine consists of a morning jog, feeding the dogs and breakfast. Sex was apparently on their list this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just hope you guys enjoy my fic! I really worked hard on it. any comments about it is appreciated!

The sun was just creeping out in Wolf Trap, Virginia. the sky was painted with colors of light blues and bright yellows. Hannibal had woke up to start of the day with some breakfast and his morning jog with Will and the dogs, he turned over to Will who was still silently snoozing next to him. 

Hannibal couldn't ignore looking at Will while he slept.  
The messy curls on his head, his long eyelashes, the light blush color on his skin and his lean body, with the thought of that he felt a slight stirring down under and he knew he had take care of himself. 

Hannibal pulled down his pajama bottoms and started to stroke his member, he licked his hand so it was easier to pump. In his mind he could think about is Will’s pink lips around his cock sucking him off and in that moment Will woke up to find Hannibal jerking off.

“erm...... Hanni? HANNIBAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING??”

“I’m masturbating meldžiamasis , what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Well I can see that but usually this is something I wouldn’t see you do at seven in the morning.”

Hannibal chuckled softly “I thought it would be a good way to start the day, masturbation has been known help prevent cancer and it helps regulate your immunity system I would like to stay on this earth for as long as I can”

Seeing Hannibal with his cock in his hand got Will pretty excited, maybe he could get a little morning sex today.

“Maybe I can help you stay in this earth a little bit longer” 

Will kissed Hannibal slowly, savoring his taste before going down to his member. He held the base with his hands as he traced the veins of Hannibal’s cock after that, he sucked on the head tasting his pre-cum, the saltiness going to his tongue. He then swallowed him whole.

Hannibal moaned 

“burnoje jaučiasi taip gerai gal galite eiti šiek tiek greičiau?” 

Will only knew a little Lithuanian, but he knew the words “mouth” and “faster” so he knew to go faster and that’s what he did. Will’s head bobbed up and down Hannibal’s dick he was massaging Hannibal’s balls while he was sucking him off. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. Hannibal ran his hands through Will’s curly brown locks, encouraging him without words.

Hannibal started to talk in English again.

 

“You know Will, scientists have stated that couples that have sex in the morning are least likely to have the cold or flu and in general have better hair and teeth and also-”

Will cut him off with a long steamy kiss

“Just shut up Hannibal and fuck me right now.”

Hannibal snaked his hand to the bed side drawer where he found the lube, He passed it to Will.

“Oh Will, I do admire your bluntness, I think I’ll fuck you now”

Hannibal laid his back against the head board as Will took off his boxers applied lube to his fingers and inserted a digit into himself.

“Have you made it to your prostate yet Will?”

Will moans, he reached his sweet spot. The one spot Hannibal always hit when they had sex, the one spot that would make his toes curl. To Will Graham, this feeling was heaven on earth.

Will passed the lube to Hannibal so he can lube himself as well.

“Oh Hannibal I’m so ready please fuck me!”

Will crawled over to Hannibal, Hannibal grabbed Will by his hips and slowly pushed him down to his member 

“Ah god Hannibal! You feel so good ugh!” 

Will started to move up and down Hannibal’s dick saying his name after every thrust

Hannibal held Will’s hips as he bounced on him

“O mano Darlingas esate arti?” 

“OH YES HANNIBAL IM CLOSE!!”

Will fucked him faster as Hannibal held his member as he stroked it he could feel his cum rising. Few more pumps and thrusts more and Hannibal and Will both finish to completion. Will’s orgasm ran through his entire body all he could see is white. When He finished with his high and moved out of him, he looked at Hannibal who was very calm, cool and collected.

“You know, after having mind blowing sex you sure have a weird way of showing it”  
Hannibal gave a smile

“I’ve learned how to control my orgasms Will, maybe you should try as well”

Hannibal chuckled as Will slapped his arm

“Oh hush you! Are we going to say in this bed all day?”

“If you would like to go for another round?”

Will laughed

“Sure! Lets go for round -”

He was about to finish his sentence but the dogs were on the other side of door scratching and barking for food

Hannibal stretched and got up for bed

“Well it seems that the dogs wants us up, we shouldn’t keep them waiting that would be rude”

They both got ready for their day very well rested and pleased. Round two would happen at the end of the day when everything was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> meldžiamasis- My dear
> 
> burnoje jaučiasi taip gerai gal galite eiti šiek tiek greičiau? - Your mouth feels so good maybe you can go a little faster?
> 
> O mano Darlingas esate arti?- oh my darling, are you close?
> 
> (Thanks to google translate)


End file.
